


Someone Who Wants Me

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CLEAR #7*Zagreus returns back to the house with devastating news, and doesn't know what to do with the overwhelming emotions inside him. Will Thanatos be enough to calm the storm within him?
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 362





	Someone Who Wants Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since i reached clear 7 but I was waiting until the bulk of my friends finished the game first. Hope you all enjoy!

_“Please, if not for your sake, then for mine… do not return. I love you, Zagreus. Good-bye.”_

“Mother…” Zagreus called out against the pull of the Styx, the light vanishing from his sight. It was too late now, he was gone, falling through the all-too familiar river back to the House. But the pain of death was nothing compared to the shattering-ache he felt from his mother’s words.

He rose to the surface, now back at the House, exactly where he had started. Only this time, there was no where else to go. His one hope for the outside had abandoned him to his fate. He walked up the steps, his body heavy.

“Well look who’s back!” Hypnos greeted in his chipper voice. “Looks like Natural Causes got ya again! You know maybe you shou-”

“Shut up, Hypnos.” Zagreus growled. Whatever Hypnos had to say, he did not want to listen. He didn’t want to hear, see, or feel anything anymore.

“Hey, uh, what’s wrong?” Hypnos asked nervously. “You, uh, don’t look so good.”

“It’s none of your concern.” Zagreus spat back, making his way to his room. His conscience ate away at him. Hypnos had nothing to do with what happened. But still, it was all Zagreus could do to keep from screaming at him.

Zagreus glanced around his room, the prophecy table, the dark mirror, the notes he’d hidden away about the different chambers he’d found. Everything revolved around his escape. To making it out of this hellish house. To be with his mother again. And now, she had rejected him. Everything he had done had amounted to nothing. He pulled out the Codex from his pocket. Even this, every note, every passage, every page, not a one of them could help him now.

His blood began to boil, tears filling his eyes. In this House, he would be treated as a nuisance. On the surface, he would be treated as a threat. His dream of feeling like he belonged, of being somewhere that felt like home, was disappearing in front of him. Zagreus clutched the book in his hands before hurling it at the mirror, bouncing off with a clang.

That wasn’t good enough. He needed to break something. No, he wanted to kill something. Anything to get the overwhelming feelings inside him to stop. Zagreus marched out to the courtyard, Skelly patiently waiting.

“Heya, boyo.” Skelly greeted. “What’s it going to be today?”

Zagreus eyed over the weapons, settling on Stygius, it’s bright reddish-blade beaming back at him. He grabbed the hilt, the sword heavy in his hand. This would do. “Skelly?” Zagreus asked quietly.

“What is it, boyo?” Skelly replied immediately.

Zagreus paused for a moment. “Just to double check… No matter how much I hit you, or destroy you… You don’t feel any pain? And you’ll keep coming back?”

“Ab-so-lutely. Every time. No matter what.” Skelly answered. “Does that still bother you? I told ya, you can hit me as hard as you like. No problem.”

Zagreus took a deep breath, turning around. “Perfect.” He growled.

* * *

“Than! Than! There you are! Thank the Gods!” Hypnos cried as Thanatos teleported back at the edge of the Styx.

“What is it Hypnos? Hermes said you and Mother needed me urgently.” Thanatos asked as Hypnos grabbed him by the cloak. “Did Cerberus wreck the lounge again?”

“No, it’s Zagreus!” Hypnos exclaimed. “He’s gone mad! Ever since he got back, he’s been destroying Skelly out back. He’s been at it for ages and no one’s been able to get him to stop!”

Thanatos felt a chill down his spine. “Wh-Zag… Take me to him. Now.”

Hypnos quickly led him to the courtyard entrance as they watched from the safety of the doorway. Zagreus was fully engrossed in annihilating Skelly, slashing away at him relentlessly. Thanatos watched on in horror at his childhood friend’s demonic expression. What could have possibly driven him to this state?

“Like I said, he’s been like this ever since he got back. Mother and I have both tried to calm him down but he just won’t listen to us. We thought he might listen to you.” Hypnos explained.

“Why me though?” Thanatos protested. “Talking things out isn’t my strong suit.”

“Well… to be honest we were just going to use you as a distraction so I could put him to sleep for a bit.” Hypnos confessed shyly. “We figured that you’d be the one to last the longest against him during a fight. Well, other than Megera, but she wouldn’t answer our message as quickly.”

Thanatos sighed. “So you just need me to keep him busy for a moment.” He looked back at Zagreus, still ruthlessly attacking the skeleton. “Fine. But be quick about it.”

“Thank you!” Hypnos cheered as Thanatos floated out into the courtyard, scythe in hand. He had never seen Zagreus like this, and he didn’t know what to expect.

“Zagreus.” Thanatos called over the clattered and crashes of metal hitting bone. But Zagreus was undeterred. “Zagreus.” Thanatos called again, louder this time. Still no response. Thanatos turned to see Hypnos gesturing for him to keep trying. Time for more drastic measures.

Thanatos gripped his scythe, timing out the swings of Zagreus’ sword, waiting for his moment. Spotting his opening, Thanatos moved in, catching Zagreus’ blade in the curve of his scythe. “Zagreus!” Thanatos shouted, finally catching his attention. “That is enough!”

Zagreus’ eyes widened at the sound of Thanatos’ voice, dropping his weapon. Perhaps that was all he needed, Thanatos thought. Just someone to stand in his way.

But Zagreus’ face turned cold, as he shoved Thanatos aside, picking up Stygius from the ground. “Leave me alone, Than.” He ordered.

Thanatos noticed the blood on Zagreus’ hands. There was no way Zagreus wasn’t in pain from it. “How can I leave you alone when you’re like this?” Thanatos retorted.

“I’m fine.” Zagreus barked. “Leave me alone.”

Thanatos lowered his scythe between Zagreus and Skelly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Zag.”

“Than, get out of my way.” Zagreus’ voice was harsh, unlike anything Thanatos had ever heard from him. Zag had always been snippy, at times boorishly snarky, but never cruel. Something was wrong.

“Zagreus, this has to stop.” Thanatos insisted. “I’ll fight you myself if I must.”

Zagreus hesitated. “I can’t fight you Than, you know that.”

“Then go back inside and rest.” Thanatos demanded. “Everyone is worried about you.”

Thanatos could see Hypnos sneaking up from behind Zagreus. He only had to stall a little longer. “What does anyone care what becomes of me. Why can’t they just leave me alone…” Zagreus groaned.

“Because we all care about you, Zagreus. Certainly more than you care for yourself.” Thanatos scolded.

Zagreus looked down, hiding his face. “If everyone cares about me so damn much… Then why… Why doesn’t she…” His voice drifted off as he began to fall forward, Thanatos dropping his scythe to catch him.

“Woo, I think that should put him out for a few hours.” Hypnos sighed in relief. “Thanks for the help, Than.”

Thanatos nodded, cradling Zagreus against him. “You can head back now, I’ll take it from here.” He offered.

“Really? Thanks!” Hypnos beamed, rushing back inside to return to his post. Thanatos watched him go, grateful that Hypnos hadn’t noticed Zagreus’ tears.

Skelly respawned next to them, adjusting his skull into the proper position. “You alright, Skelly?”

“Yeah, but wow-wee that cleared my senses.” He announced, looking over to see Zagreus. “Is, uh, is boyo over there okay though?”

“My brother just put him to sleep for a while, he’ll be fine when he wakes up.” Thanatos assured.

“Good to know.” Skelly replied. “You take care of him now, seems he’s got a lot on his mind.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Thanatos promised. He stood, carefully carrying the sleeping prince, wondering why his chest seemed to twist at the sight of Zagreus crying. “What in the world have you gotten yourself into now, Zag?” He whispered gently, returning to Zagreus’ chambers.

He slowly placed Zagreus down on his bed, watching him sleep. His tears were still flowing, as if the relaxation of sleep had been enough to set them free. Thanatos brushed his hand across Zagreus’ warm cheek, wiping them away. Zagreus leaned in to his touch, nuzzling his hand. “Please… don’t… don’t leave me…” He whimpered in his sleep.

Thanatos paused, unsure of what to make of Zagreus’ request. Leaving him seemed impossible at this point. Thanatos took a deep breath. Only one thing left for him to do.

He gingerly climbed into the bed next to Zagreus, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. He wasn’t sure if there was anyway for Zagreus to find comfort in the arms of Death, but it was all he had to offer. Zagreus pressed his face against Thanatos’ chest, the heat of his tears bleeding through Thanatos’ cloak. Thanatos closed his eyes and said a prayer, to any God that would listen, that Zagreus might find peace soon.

* * *

Zagreus began to wake up, his hands aching, his eyes burning, and his throat dry. He moved, sensing he wasn’t alone in his bed. He looked to see Thanatos resting next to him, breathing peacefully with his arm draped over him. How did he get here? His head hurt too much to try and recall.

“So you’re finally awake.” Than muttered, opening his eyes. “About time.”

“When did I fall asleep?” Zagreus asked, his voice cracking.

“When Hypnos put you to sleep.” Thanatos explained. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember… talking to you… after fighting Skelly….” Zagreus recollected slowly. “Oh Gods… Skelly… Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. Even after everything you did to him.” Thanatos replied bluntly. Zagreus was silent for a moment. “Zag, why did you go all out on Skelly like that?”

“...I saw my mother today.” Zagreus mumbled quietly.

“That’s not something that would drive you that insane.” Thanatos observed. “You’re always so happy when you get to see her.”

“That’s the thing though, Than.” Zagreus confessed. “She told me not to come and see her anymore. Said I was putting everyone in danger by going to her. That I should stay here, forever.”

Thanatos ran his fingers through Zagreus’ hair. “And when has something like that ever stopped you before?” Zagreus looked up at him, bewildered. “You defied your father and almost everyone in this house at some point trying to get to the surface, are you really going to give it all up just because she told you so? When have you ever been content to be told to do anything?”

“But, she told me it was dangerous, for me, for her, for everyone…” Zagreus protested.

“As if you haven’t already faced all the dangers of hell yourself.” Thanatos interjected. “The Zagreus I know who march right back up there no matter what anyone said. Against any danger, or any foe.”

Zagreus hesitated. “But what if… she doesn’t want me? What if she doesn’t think I’m worth the trouble?”

“That’s probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard.” Thanatos sighed. “How could anyone not want you?”

“...You’re being awfully nice to me today, Than. It’s not like you.” Zagreus chuckled, Thanatos grateful to hear that sound again.

“Well I thought someone should look out for you after all the trouble you’ve caused everyone today.” Thanatos conceded, getting up to leave. “But I’ve got to go catch up on work, so make sure to apologize to everyone who was worried about you today.”

“I will, promise. And Than,” Zagreus smiled as Thanatos turned to meet his gaze. “Thanks. For staying with me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Thanatos answered. “And I mean that. Don’t mention it. To anyone. Ever.”

“Duly noted.” Zagreus grinned as Thanatos teleported away. He dropped back down on his bed, staring at his ceiling. His hands still hurt, but the ache in his chest had faded away, now replaced with a new-found desire to reach the surface. Thanatos was right. He couldn’t just give up now. He had to see her again. He had so much he still wanted to talk to her about. And maybe, someday, Zagreus thought to himself as he savored Thanatos’ scent on his pillow, introduce her to the person he was starting to fall in love with. 


End file.
